


OverThink

by starwritersRM



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: #FireEmblem #KamuLeo #Leorrin #Angst #Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwritersRM/pseuds/starwritersRM
Summary: Would she ever learns not to think about her dreams, but how she's gonna find the answer.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 11





	OverThink

He was running to the hallway as fast as he could. He asked his older brother, Xander, where she. Xander looks away with a white face that looks like a sheet, “I don’t know,” The younger brother begged him for an answer. “I may not know what’s with her,” Xander responds, “But, I’m worried as you are,” 

His two sisters Camilla and Elise, are in tears about her. He asked them where she was. “I don’t know,” Elise yelled in tears, “Elise,” Camilla comforted her younger sister, “Don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault,” 

Leo couldn’t help it but find his wife, he asked his retainers to search for her, but she wasn’t here. His little son Forrest was worried about his mother, “Father,” He whispered, “Where’s mommy,” 

Leo sighed, and gave his son a warm smile, “I don’t know, son but don’t worry, I’ll find her and your brother, I’m pretty sure, she has him,” 

“Why she looks so scare father,” 

Leo doesn’t want to tell his son why Corrin acting so strange; he thought that it would scare him, 

“You don’t have to know,” Leo’s hands shivered by touching his son’s shoulders, “It’s okay, just go to your room and I’ll talk to you later,” 

“Oh,” Forrest wasn’t amused, “Okay, can you tell mommy that I love her,” 

“He,” Leo gave his son a small laugh and kissed him in the head, “Of course, your mother would always love you, we all do,” 

“Okay,” Forrest smiled and walked away from his father. 

As several minutes passed, Leo went outside to search for Corrin. He asked everyone in town, and one knows where she is. The soldiers from Nohr are still looking for her, Xander won't hesitate to search for her. Camilla and Elise wanted to be involved to help out as well. Leo doesn’t want to give up but doesn’t have a choice and decided to drink instead. He wanted to help his wife so much, but he doesn't know what to do, if she's not around.

When Leo went back to his castle, he noticed that his headband was on the floor. “She’s here,” He mumbled. 

He raced to the hallway to his room, opened the door as fast as he could, there she was on the balcony holding her baby son, Kana. 

Leo was shocked that she was here, “Where have you been,” He asked in a worried voice. 

“Out,” She whispered. 

“Out, where,” 

Corrin looks away from him, “The garden, stores, somewhere hiding so no one would know what I’m doing,” 

“What the hell have you been thinking,” Leo clenched his fist, “You got everyone worried. Even our son who’s been asking about you, what are you going to say yourself,” 

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled, clinching, her baby to her face, “I didn’t mean to make people worried,” 

“Well,” Leo looked away from his wife, “You should be,” 

“I know,” Corrin followed Leo’s eyes who was so angry at her for worrying everyone, “I know,” 

“Corrin,” Leo says her name, “Are you okay,” 

“Leo,” Corrin looked away from her husband, tears spilled from her eyes and stuttered, “I…. don’t,” 

“Don’t what,” 

She took a breath steady with her tearful voice, “I don’t want to be exist,” 

Leo looked slightly shocked, “What did you say,” 

Corrin chuckled softly and said to her husband, “Leo, I cause everyone in danger. I'm still alive.” 

Leo’s face was a pain as she said that, “Corrin,” He stuttered, “Are… you... Trying,” 

Corrin smiled with tears spilled from her eyes, “Oh, Leo,” She whispered, “I know, it sounds crazy. I’m crazy. I don’t hate everyone but myself. I tried to stay away from the past, but I’ve been having the same nightmares over and over. No wonder why Takumi hates me, no wonder why Azura leaves me, no wonder why Takumi and Ryoma wanted to kill me, no wonder why,” 

“Stop,” Leo raises his voice at her, “Don’t you even dare say that about yourself, Corrin. Nobody hates you, and we’ve been over this already from the past. Why you’re not over with that,” 

“Leo,” Corrin looked away from him and refused to wipe her tears, “I can’t help it, I know you’re trying to help, But I’m not strong enough, Xander is wrong about me, I’m not strong, I’m nothing, but a murder I could be labeled as,” 

Leo began to be angry and sad at the same time by holding his tears from her, “Corrin, stop being an idiot and let me help you,” 

“Why does it matter to you,” Corrin scolded whispered. 

Leo’s eyes seemed to darken at the mommet, “Why does it matter to me because I’m your husband and I love you, stop saying those stupid things about yourself, and get over the past. I know these nightmares, are scaring you but please get over it, and trust the people who care about you,” 

“Leo,” Corrin’s tears fell and walked towards the balcony, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” As she kept apologizing, she held her baby and about to jump to her life. 

Leo’s eyes winded in worry, ran towards Corrin, and yanked her dress, “Corrin, don’t do this,” 

“Leo,”

“You’re going to kill Kana,” 

“I want Kana to be with me,” 

"What,"

"He needs to die along with his mama,"

Leo can't believe what his wife is saying to him. 

He has enough. He grits his teeth, clenched his fist. 

“That’s it,” Leo grabs her shoulders so tight in an aggressive manner, “Stop it,” and pinned her down in the floor, and shouted at her face, “Stop it, right now, 

Corrin’s face was shocked when her husband pinned her to the floor, while she’s holding the baby, 

“Leo,” Corrin lets her emotions and yelled, “You don’t understand I can’t live like this, just let me die,”

“Shut up,” he shouted at her face, his body shivered, and tears fell to her face, “Why do you have to say those things to yourself. Don’t you even love the people who look up to you, care for you, and want to be with you? Why you’re so reckless, Corrin, why are you doing this, why” 

He pants from yelling, held her shoulders so tight, and wanted to stop himself crying. 

Corrin was shocked at her husband crying because he hasn’t been crying since he was little. 

“Leo,” Corrin sit up from the floor, “You don’t understand, you don’t understand,” 

“What something that I don’t understand, Corrin,” 

“What I’m dealing with,” 

“Corrin,”

Leo could see tears forming to Corrin’s eyes, her voice choked, and her hands were trembling in a nervous attempt. “I hate myself,” She raises her voice at him, “I hate myself, and I wanted to die, why won’t you understand,” 

“Stop saying that you hate yourself,” Leo yelled at her in tears. 

“Why,” Corrin punched his shoulders, “Why not, why not,” Tears are falling from her eyes. 

Leo didn’t say a word to Corrin but allowed her to hug him. He hadn’t thought of Corrin’s problem. He heard how in pain she is. Leo embraced her tightly and let Corrin cry and hiccupped at his chest. She screamed and clenched her fist, while she did that, it scared baby Kana who was asleep during the argument between Leo and Corrin, who’s now crying along with his mother. 

Corrin noticed that her baby is crying, 

“I’m sorry Kana,” Corrin apologized to the baby in a trembling voice and felt guilty that she carried the baby to the balcony with her. 

Leo hears how much the two of them are crying. It hurts him to see them like that. He couldn’t help it but let tears fall for his wife and son. Tears spilled from his eyes and hugged them tightly, “Corrin, Kana,” His voice broke, “It’s alright, you two, please stop crying,” He doesn’t want to say anything but sobbed with his family, his heart drops with a broken heart along with his wife. He noticed that someone touching his shoulders, it was Forrest, who was crying as well. He overheard the yelling. Corrin said awful things to herself and wanted to hug his family as well, the four of them couldn’t help but cry to each other. 

At Nighttime 

Leo took the boys outside the afternoon so they could let Corrin take a breath for a minute. Now it's night time and they're getting ready to bed at the castle. 

Leo placed baby Kana to bed. Forrest wanted to check on his little brother, Leo didn’t mind. For now, Leo is worried about Corrin, who’s still in bed and guilty about what happened. He opened the door and said her name, “Corrin,” He concerned, “Are you alright,” 

She didn’t answer because she thought that he still mad at her about committed suicide in front of him. 

Leo isn’t angry anymore, but he’s still worried. Sure he didn’t like what she did, but he tried to take a breath and won’t yell at her. 

Leo got on the bed with Corrin. However, she moves away from him. She is still scared if he’s mad at her. 

He sighs and rubs her back gently and kisses it, “I’m not mad, my love. It just I wanted to know why did you do that to yourself and Kana,” 

Corrin wanted to refuse to answer that question and sniffed, “I don’t know,” 

“You don’t know,” Leo gently scolded her. 

She had it holding her emotions. 

Corrin can’t help it but sobbed her husband in the chest, “I’m sorry, Leo. I’m sick of having those dreams of Takumi, Ryoma, and mother. I wanted to apologize to them. But I can’t they die, and it’s all my fault,” 

Leo sees his wife crying again, damn his emotions, and rushes to hug her and tell her it’s okay. Tears are coming to his eyes again, but he doesn’t care. Inside he wanted to blame his wife for crying, but he loves her and cares for her so much. 

“I understand how you feel,” Leo placed his head to her chest, “But do you think killing yourself is your answer,” 

“I,” Corrin doesn’t know what to begin but crying. 

“Corrin,” He mumbled and still hugged her tight, “I’m sorry, I should’ve listened to your problems more and not avoided it. It was pretty selfish of me not knowing. I could have handled the situation better. The more you push me away, the more I didn’t listen and put you all that stress, forgive me,” 

“No,” She cried, “It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I should’ve told you in the first place. You were trying to stop me at the balcony. Not just me,” She placed her hands to her mouth and tears spilled from her eyes, “I almost kill Kana, why did I do that,” 

Leo kissed his wife on the forehead, wiped her tears, and gave her a warm smile, “Listen to me, Corrin, stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault, not everything you think isn’t your fault. All I ever wanted you is to breathe and focus on the people who care about you, I know you’re frightened but, I’m here with you, and I’ll get rid of the nightmares you’re having,” 

“How,” Corrin’s voice hoarse from crying, 

Leo came over to her and kissed her on the lips. Corrin’s body is still shaking but she kissed him back to try to make herself better.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Leo calm her down, “I’m sorry too,” 

They broke off from the kiss gently,

“I love you, Leo,” Corrin hugged him. 

“I love you too, Corrin,” He kissed her in the forehead. 

The two of them lied down in bed and wrapped their arms each other, 

“You’re so warm,” Corrin whispered and placed her head to his chest,

“How you’re feeling now,” Leo asked.

“Sort of better, thanks to you,” 

Leo got something from his pocket and gave it to Corrin, her headband. 

“You found it from the floor,” She asked.

“Didn’t I tell you before to never lose this,” He smirked. 

“Oops,” She smiled, “I was sad and,” 

“That’s okay,” He accepted, “Doesn’t matter,” 

“It does,” She corrected him, “It’s our promise, and we promise to never leave each other till death upon us together,” 

She wipes his tears from crying along with her, “You’re okay, I’m sorry that I made you cry,” 

“I’m fine,” He nodded, “It’s okay, don’t worry so much,” 

“I should because,” 

He shushed her gently, held her to his body, and kissed her forehead, whispered, “Oh Corrin, you worry way too much, I’m fine. All I have to say is that I’m glad I save you,” 

He noticed that her body shivered and cried, “Thank you,” 

He cried quietly to her, “You’re welcome,”


End file.
